CloudClan challenge book
by Bramble-wamble
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Here's the link - /forum/The-Clan-of-Clouds/148141/
1. Brokenstar's Last Words Heard

**Another challenge from CloudClan! The link is in the summary. Copy and paste it to your URL! It's awesome; I'll actually post a story all about it.**

I snarled in despair and rage as I scented the rogues going farther, farther, and farther away. "Come back and fight, you mangy mouse dung rogues! I don't even have the choice to leave, now do I? You fools!" But my cries went unanswered. Soon, all of ThunderClan was on me. I tried to battle them once they came, but even I, with supreme power, was no use against these impossible odds. I was outnumbered, I had more wounds than them, and I was blind. _I am still Brokenstar!_ I thought defiantly. _I am still the strongest leader in the forest!_

To my surprise, I scented Yellowfang pushing through the thong of attacking cats. _What does that mangy she-cat want now?_ I thought stubbornly. But I could only hope she was here to heal me. I exiled her for fake killing kits; I couldn't help but think now, it was payback time for her. However, she snarled at the cats who were clawing at me, surprisingly enough. "What are you fox hearts doing?" she hissed with surprise in her voice. "He is defeated; now be good warriors, follow the warrior code and leave his helpless heap of fur alone!" She grabbed my scruff roughly and it seemed she purposely dragged my wounds on the ground. I snarled defiantly, but I knew I was no match for this unscathed medicine cat turned warrior.

"Oh, do you want me to leave you to the foxes?" she threatened, in a quite clever metaphor. I sighed and shook my head. _I'll pretend to be submissive now. But soon, I will kill all this mangy ThunderClan scum!_ I thought with hateful satisfaction. She dragged me through the willow leaves to her medicine cat den; what a foul-smelling place it was; and she said, "I will heal you now."

I hissed at her, still showing strength and rebellion. "I don't need your pathetic help! I will tend to my own scratches, thank you!" I started to lick the biggest wound, but my head was pushed aside. _That foul, good for nothing medicine cat! She thinks she can just do what she wants with me, even though I'm Brokenstar, the best leader in the forest!__ The strongest leader in the forest! The mightiest leader who will make the greatest comeback!_

She explained why she pushed me away while pressing cobwebs on my wounds. "You said you would tend to your scratches. This," she pawed my wound, which ached "is not just a scratch. It is a real wound." I grumbled reluctantly and resentfully. "Honestly, you should stop complaining. I'm the only cat in this Clan who would help you; barely help you, at least. I'm not using all my supplies on you, unlike with my clan mates."

I snarled at her. "I'm your only Clan mate here! You barely know these cats! You should be loyal to me!"

She hissed back. "And I know you more than I ever wanted too. I know you more than you'll ever know. And the day I'm loyal to you is the day the world turns upside down."

I hissed in annoyance. "Can't you talk normal, and not in riddles for once, you mangy piece of crow-food."

Suddenly, her frame straightened. I don't know what happened; she just seemed more serious. It was honestly scary. "I would deal with you." she said quietly. "But something you should never know is holding me back." Her gaze bore into me; I could feel it, even though I was blind.

She sighed at me. "Here!"she said. "Eat these berries." I sniffed at them; they were familiar. _Probably juniper berries._ I thought. I ate them, and even though I felt as if I should retch them up, I swallowed them. "You have been nuisance to me and this Clan. You have not only hurt ShadowClan, but you have hurt my new Clan. So it is your time."

I felt my throat swelling up. "What did you feed me, you fool!" I croaked.

"Deathberries." she said calmly. "You will never hurt anyone ever again." She started to walk out of the den.

"No! Heal me!" I rasped.

"It hurts me to do this," she began,

"Because I am your mother."

And I closed my eyes for the last time.


	2. Hollyleaf's thoughts

Hollyleaf's P.O.V.

I snarled as Hawkfrost sent me reeling with a blow to my muzzle. I quickly launched back and knocked his paws from underneath him. I seethed at him, and jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. I disgustedly looked at his hissing face. "You'll never win this, Hawkfrost. The Clans' determination will always be stronger!" I snarled. He pushed himself up off me with surprising strength, snarling back at me.

"Our numbers will eventually destroy you, no matter how determined you are! You will always be weaker than us!" he said. He aimed a blow to my ears, but I ducked before I could get to it. He pushed me down while my legs were weak. But instead of going for the killing bite, he said "I'd kill you, but I first need to get my revenge on Ivypool." As his friends, Thistleclaw and Snowtuft raced out, he jumped at Ivypool, teeth bared, aiming for the throat. "NO!" I yowled. I jumped in front of Hawkfrost.

His teeth bit my throat just before Ivypool turned around. "Hollyleaf, you saved my life!" said an awed Ivypool. I fell to the ground, feeling my own blood bubbling on my fur. "HOLLYLEAF!" screeched Ivypool. I didn't know what happened to Hawkfrost; what I did know is that I had to stay strong to say goodbye to Leafpool. But I saved my energy and didn't speak. I felt paws on the ground, coming closer. "Tigerheart! Don't hurt my friend!" I curled up. _Leafpool..._ I thought. _Leafpool. _I closed my eyes.

"I'm on your side!" said the muffled voice of who must be Tigerheart. _Hurry up and get me to camp already!_ I thought impatiently.

"Okay..." said Ivypool, who I could barely hear. I felt myself being picked up by two figures; one on each side. _Yes... Leafpool._ I thought.

_Oh Leafpool, I forgive you for lying to us. You too, Squirrelflight. I just wish I had more time to get to know you better. I wish you could heal me, but I can feel it; these wounds are way to deep. I wish many things, my two mothers. I wish... I wish I could be with you right now. I wish you could forgive me... I wish we could all be a family from now on. But I can tell my time has come. _Even though I was dying, I could smell the scent of the moor leaving and the oak and birch trees. _I'm coming closer to you. I'll speak to you for the last time now. I hope so badly you can forgive me... but I doubt it. I have done so much I regret._

I was slumped down and I smelled the ThunderClan camp. It was so familiar; so familiar; and I couldn't believe I'd be leaving it soon. Forever. I heard many pawsteps coming towards me, but one set of pawsteps came faster than the rest. "Hollyleaf!" came a shocked voice. "SAVE HER! SAVE HER!" the voice yowled, who I realized was Leafpool's. I finally opened my eyes. "Oh, you're okay.." said Leafpool in a relieved voice. She turned and looked at Jayfeather; my brother; sharply. "Well?" she said. "Go and get some cobwebs; quick!" Jayfeather shook his head.

"It's too late." he said sadly.

I said, "Hi, mom."

Leafpool covered me with licks. "Oh, Hollyleaf! Don't go!" she said.

I smiled at her. "I'm just glad I got back to camp to say bye to you..." I looked around. "And all of my clanmates." I added.

"Don't talk like that!" Leafpool snapped. "I'll save you, no matter what Jayfeather said." She picked up some moss that was randomly lying on the ground and pressed it against my neck wound.

"Don't waste your supplies on me." I croaked. I nuzzled her. "I promise; I'll walk in your dreams." I remarked.

"I SAID DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" she screeched. But I licked her muzzled, and suddenly, my life flashed before my eyes.

Our expedition as kits; Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I's; my first catch; my apprentice name, Hollypaw; changing to a warrior apprentice; oh! The prophecy! My warrior name; Hollyleaf! I'm so excited! But I'm not Squirrelflight's kit; Who is my real mother; it's Leafpool! I'm half Clan! Oh, my world is falling apart; I need to keep the secret! Ashfur must die! But maybe they should know... the tunnels will shelter me; my leg; owch! Fallen Leaves; but I have to go back; Yay! I saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw! Oh; they've found me; I'm ThunderClan again! And fighting Sol! But I'm not in the prophecy... but I can still help! And... the final battle;

And suddenly, everything went dark.


	3. Poems for Graystripe

**Another challenge from CloudClan! Seriously, you should check them out... Here's the link - forum/The-Clan-of-Clouds/148141/**

Haiku

My eyes fell on her

I was entranced for life

But she got away

{About Silverstream. Millie can just go and die.}

Random Poem

She saved me

It wasn't easy

She was brave

She didn't cave

Instead she saved me

And I fell love quickly

{Silverstream! One more}

Haiku

Her life went by

I'll forever be weeping

By her side, her grave

{Silverstream. Yes, another Haiku. I'm better at it than other stuff.}


	4. Willowpaw and Creekpaw

Willowpaw grinned at her mentor. "You really think so?"

"Yup." came the reply. "We've worked on battle training for your first 3 days of apprenticeship; you deserve do learn how to hunt!"

Willowpaw bounced up and down. "Can we do it with another apprentice? Like Creekpaw?" Creekpaw was her brother, and it would be his first lesson, too.

"Yes." her mentor replied, the exact same thing as last time. "It would be a good exercise."

Willowpaw grinned and said "Thanks, Leopardclaw! You're the best mentor anyone could ask for! I'll go get Creekpaw!" She bounded into the apprentice den. To her disappointment, Creekpaw was still asleep. It usually took a while for anyone to wake him up.

She poked him. Over and over, along with saying, "Wake up! Wake up!" the same amount of repetitiveness as the pokes. He grumbled and stood up, asking "Whadayawant?" in a tired voice.

"We're going on a fishing lesson!" Willowpaw squeaked. She raced out of the den, Creekpaw right behind her, as excited as she was. "We're ready!" she said to her mentor who was waiting for her.

"Good." he said briskly. "Creekpaw's mentor, Carptail, is helping with the lesson as well."

They got to the river quickly, waiting instruction.

"You have to be patient." Carptail said. "Impatience gets you nowhere, unlike with land prey."

Creekpaw hissed. "We're not learning to catch birds, are we? They're just a bundle of feathers!"

Leopardclaw shook his head with amusement. "No, we're learning to catch fish. But there may be a day when you'll learn to do that! Now, just wait a while."

Willowpaw and Creekpaw waited patiently for fish to swim by. Finally, some did.

"Don't let your shadow fall over the water. Just use your paws to scoop the fish, not your whole body." Leopardclaw said.

At the exact same time, Willowpaw and Creekpaw swooped their paws in; they hit each other accidentally, and they lost their balance. They tumbled into the river, both coming up spitting out water.

"Lets try this again, shall we?" said an amused Carptail, earning glares from both wet apprentices.

**Another challenge from CloudClan. They're awesome!**


	5. Tunnels

I woke up to a brisk breeze coming through my den. I shook my pelt, which had twigs, moss, and dirt in it. _Drat this wind!_ I thought with an annoyed sigh.

My brother, Rockpaw, woke up at my sigh. Also the fact that I had shook dirty stuff on him. However, it looked like he didn't care! In fact, Rockpaw looked up at her with amused eyes. We were the only apprentices in ThunderClan at the moment, so they had a lot of work. "At least it's your turn to do the hunting and fighting!" He said. "I have to check the elder's for ticks." He frowned with a shake of his head. "They have the nerve to complain when we're the ones with mouse bile in our jaws!" he complained.

I flicked my tail over his shoulder. "At least Duskfur's nice." I murmured.

"Yeah," Rockpaw grumbled, "but there's also Turtlebreeze, Flameheart, Brackentail, and Adderbelly who are always pestering me."

I laughed. "I guess I'm like that when I have to clean out the elder's den, huh."

Rockpaw nodded vigorously, and I grinned. "I guess I have to get to work." I said, and padded out of the den.

"Oh, so you're the one who's working!" Rockpaw called, determined to get the last word. I acknowledged him with a flick of my ear, padding out of camp.

You know what the most unnerving thing about that was?

I didn't know what I was doing out there, or where I was going.

I just kept padding through the territory. I frowned as my paws led myself to a fox's den. I, for some reason, was itching to go down it. _Pull yourself together, Softpaw!_ I thought. _Don't be such a scaredy-mouse! _I sniffed at the den, relieved to find the fox's smell was stale. I padded down it with interest.

I crawled into the den, suddenly looking around with awe. The den had three tunnels attached to it! _I wish Rockpaw could see this!_ I thought. I padded down the middle tunnel, ignoring the thought of _How will I get back?_ I'll follow my scent, of course! As I reached the end of the middle tunnel, two more tunnels open up behind it.

I take the right one, then go down it, take the middle one, take the left one, take the right, left, middle, middle, left, middle, right, left, right, middle, until I'm too confused to even keep track.

I sighed. _This isn't even fun anymore. It's just tunnels._ So I turned around to go back by scent, but once I reached the end of the tunnel, my scent dried up on the overwhelming smell of earth.

I felt a wail rising in her throat. _Why?_ I thought. _Why does it have to be me? Why am I here?_ I scratched at a wall in panic. _Am I going to be stuck here forever?__  
_

I finally let out a screech of panic, running every which way. _I have to get out! I have to get out!_ a voice chanted in my head.

Suddenly, I heard a scratchy voice coming from the shadows. "Do not panic." it croaked. "I will help you out." It's voice was quite unpleasant, whatever it was.

It didn't matter to me anymore. I just had to get out!

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Help me out! Are you going to help me out of this retched place, or not?" I let out a barrage of questions.

Suddenly, the source of the mysterious scratchy voice stepped out of the shadows.

The cat was bald, except for a few tufts of fur peeking up here and there. There were also strange dots on the cat, which were specifically round. And the eyes looked hideous without the fur to surround them. They bulged horribly. And the paleness of them spooked me.

"This place isn't retched, even unknown. It's good once you know your way around. It can even be paradise, if you want it to be." he said.

I sighed at him. "Just get me out." I said with an annoyed glare at him.

He gave a toothy grin to me, which was just as ugly as the rest of him was. "Patience. You just have to let me talk." he said, which was quite annoying because I never even interrupted him.

"Fine!" I said, exasperated.

He showed me. "Left." he said, pointing to a tunnel. "Right." he said, once we reached the end of that tunnel. "Right again." he said, and so on. After who knows how many tunnels, I saw the light. I bounded out of the dark and dreary dens, thankful to finally be out of that place.

"Wait!" he said, still in the tunnels. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Softpaw." I said. "Yours?"

"Rock." he said, then melted into the shadows.


End file.
